<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel From The Bible by Three_Hours_Of_Sleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199402">The Angel From The Bible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Hours_Of_Sleep/pseuds/Three_Hours_Of_Sleep'>Three_Hours_Of_Sleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>biblically accurate angels - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biblically Accurate Angels, Drama, Fluff, Other, Smut, agender and enby gays uwu, doesn't really have anything to do with religion idk, help me aaaaa, idk what the fuck I'm doing man, not my ocs they're my friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Hours_Of_Sleep/pseuds/Three_Hours_Of_Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frickpoop and Barbara live happily together, as they thought they would always live. But, Barbara has a secret that would soon be revealed. Will their relationship last, or will it end in shambles?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frickpoop White/Barbara Walters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel From The Bible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frickpoop was finishing up watering the plants in the church garden. They were exhausted as it had been a long day for them, especially since it's a Christian holiday. After packing up their bags they went home to their beloved.</p>
<p>Mx. W lived with the love of their life, Barbara<br/>
Walters. Barbara was an agender person who Frick had fallen in love with dearly. Aey were also mute, so Frick learned sign language to understand aem better and one day surprised aem. Frick was happy that Barbara was happy, anything for the one they love most.</p>
<p>"Hey hun, I'm hooome" exclaimed Frick as they hung their keys on a little hook near the door. Barbara was sitting on the couch, reading aeir favourite poetry. What a basic bitch. As Barbara was putting aeir book down, Frick came up behind aem and gave aem a big hug. Although Barbara couldn't speak, Frick still knew that aey love them just as much, and maybe even more than Frick themself does.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go prepare some dinner, k?" Frick asked as they got up to remove their baggy jacket. Barbara nodded with a smile and sat up as well signing "Don't worry, I'll cook something up" and after leaving a gentle kiss on Fricks forehead, aey went to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Blushing madly, Frickpoop thought to themself, "God, i really am the luckiest little enby in the world huh." and with a slight giggle they went to get changed in their bedroom. </p>
<p>As Frick looked up at themself in the mirror, their happy expression turned to a sad one. Frickpoop and Barbara had never slept together, nor seen eachother without any articles of clothing. Whenever Frick had brought it up Barbara would always go do something to change the subject. They knew that Barbara was gray poly, but it still  quite worried them. "Does Barbara not like my body? Do aey think I'm not attractive? No, stop. I need to get these thoughts out of my head. It doesn't matter if they like my body or not. They love my personality and that's what matters." Frick finished their thought. They were lying to themself, and they knew that, but they couldn't confront aem.</p>
<p>As Frick sat in their room, lost in thought, they smelled something. After living with a parent who smoked constantly they immediately recognised the stench. Smoke.</p>
<p>Frickpoop ran out into the kitchen in panic and saw Barbara waving aeir hands near the stove trying to get the black clouds outside the window. "Barb! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" gasped Frick running to Barbara's side. Aey put a hand on Fricks shoulder to calm them and gave them a reassuring nod. "I'm okay, don't worry, i just burned the chicken, it's alright." aey signed and took the burned meat out. </p>
<p>"Oh thank the gods. You got me scared Barb" sighed Frick as they pulled out a chair and sat down. If anything were to happen to Barbara, Frick wouldn't know what to do.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go order some pizza and watch a movie, it's been a long day." finally Frick broke the silence. Barbara put the oven mitts near the sink and grabbing Fricks hand, went to the living room. They both layed down on the couch after getting their pizza, turned on Call Me By Your Name on Netflix, and as the sun shined it's very last rays for the day, they went into a quiet slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ight i forgot notes existed so I'm writing this after i published th chapter. Obviously, this is all a joke, it's sarcastic and not a serious story (i mean one characters name is Frickpoop so :p). Anyways my friend got obsessed with biblically accurate angels and was like "imma write a fanfic" and i said bet and yeah, this happened. If you wanna stick around for this god awful story story then know, shit is gonna go down in the next few chapters. Coo well hope y'all enjoy this or hate it idk bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>